Thankful for that second chance
by IcePrince GrayFullbuster
Summary: Gray is trying to find her. Will he be in time, or will he be too late? He just told her that he likes her. He can't lose someone like this again. Dragon fights after the Grand Magic Games from Gray's point of view. Gruvia for now maybe later on some Nalu and Gale. Rated T for Gray's death.


It all started out so simple. The Grand Magic Games were pretty straight forward. We go to the event, kick ass, win the money, and buy back our old guild building. So how in the hell did it end up like this? Bodies are everywhere, you can hear the roars of the dragons, the screams, the sounds, its all so unexpected.

I know that I don't have the power to kill a dragon. Only a dragon slayer can do that. I'm just an Ice mage. A FUCKING ICE MAGE!

But I'm not worried about my life, I'm worried about hers. I just confessed to her (and everybody else) that I liked her. I can't lose another person that I hold dear. I run past mountains of bodies looking for her. No matter where I look I can't find her! I keep running taking out as many of the little dragon things from the dragon that called herself Motherglare. I see Natsu running as well. We are headed in completely opposite directions. Is he looking for Lucy?

GOD DAMMIT! This all started out so simple! How was there an unknown plot to take over the fucking planet? Was the princess behind all this? Or was it the weird looking shadow guy standing on top of the castle? This is all so fucking confusing! I keep running until I see Cana collapse. I run over to her and check on her.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask.

She is shaking and looks broken from what she has seen. She points toward a dragon and I see that one of our guildmates is being eaten. A cold rage envelops me, all I want to do is rip that fucking dragon apart with my bare hands. Cana starts to cry. I feel bad about this but I have to leave her alone. I have to find Juvia.

I start running again before I can attack the dragon. All I can smell is blood. Then all of the sudden I smell water. I can smell the ocean. She's close I know it! I run faster trying to follow the scent with my limited senses. God sometimes I wish I had a dragon slayer's senses. I keep running, the scent is getting stronger and stronger. I round a corner and I can see her again. God, even scratched and dirty she is still so fucking beautiful.

I keep running. Out of the corner of my eye I see Motherglare release more of her little "babies." The "babies" start to fire lasers out of their mouths. These lasers easily pierce thick armor instantly killing some people. Juvia launches a Water slices at the baby dragons, it takes down two of them but now the rest have seen her and want revenge on her. They open their mouths and I can see that they are about to fire their lasers at her. I can see Lyon is near her but he is preoccupied with other baby dragons. I keep running, at the last second I reach Juvia and shoulder her out of the way. The lasers are fired one by one, ripping through my body.

I feel the first laser rip through my torso. I glance over and see that Juvia is starting to turn around. _Please don't turn around. I don't want you to watch me die._ I think. The lasers are starting to come faster now. I can't even feel the pain any more. _I hope Juvia will be okay. Lucy will probably comfort her. Heh Heh, That'll be the day._ I think. I spare one last chuckle. Then everything goes black. I'm dead. This is what its like? I look down and see that I have my body still. I even have clothes on, still want to take them off though. I feel a tugging on my heart. It tugs harder and I stumble. It tugs even harder and I'm being pulled towards a mild light. I can hear screams coming from the light. Am I going to hell? I get pulled into the light.

Wait, I was dead but now I'm back at the battle field? I can see Juvia up ahead. I tackle her to the ground right as the lasers are fired. They miss us both. I brace for the impact of more lasers. None come. I look up and see that the baby dragons are dead. I look down at Juvia and see that she has fainted from the shock of seeing me die. I pick her up and start to walk. I must have been out of it because next thing I know we have won and closed the Eclipse Gate. I collapse after setting Juvia down. I am too hurt, too tired.

-A few days later-

I wake up wrapped in bandages in an infirmary. I look around and see Juvia in a chair right beside me. I'm confused as to how I got her but at this point I don't even care. I shift in bed and accidentally wake up Juvia.

"Gray-sama? You're awake? Juvia is so happy!" she cries.

"Yeah, I'm awake" I croak out.

Juvia vaults up out of her chair and hugs me tightly. Its been a while since my last hug. I awkwardly wrap my arms around her and hug back. I thank the heavens for that second chance. I get to hold Juvia because of that second chance. I pull her into the bed with me and lay down still hugging her. She immediately blushes bright red which I think is cute.

"Gray-sama? What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm tired of being alone. After I get better I'm going to take you out on a date. We'll do whatever you want to do. Okay Juvia?" I ask.

I look down at her to find that she has gone into fantasy land. She stays like that until she eventually falls asleep against me. I wrap my arms around her and bring her close to me. I thank the heavens for that second chance. That second chance helped me save Juvia's life without wasting my own. Whatever happened that day I'm grateful.

 **The End**

 **So this is my first published story. If you want me to do a continuation off of this one let me know.**

 **So did you like it? Hate it? Have no opinion whatsoever? I would love to hear from you. Please leave a review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **IcePrince GrayFullbuster**


End file.
